


I'm busy, Jim

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets bored and he tries to be creative about how to distract Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm busy, Jim

Jim is a genius, yes, but command track at the academy and the extra push of doing it in three years? Jim studies, a lot, just maybe not as much as most other cadets.  
That, of course, includes Bones, a doctor currently in the process of relearning everything he already knew applied to a load of other species and a billion different situations than what he was used to. Bones studies, a lot, or at least he tries to.  
He loves Jim, but any time he’s not around is a blessing, and he counts his lucky stars their free time doesn’t always overlap. It’s the only way he can study without an insistent hand tugging at his sleeve and the constant backdrop of whining and lament.

“Boooones, let’s get out of here and do something.”  
“I have a report to finish, Jim, I’m busy.”

"Bones, we haven’t been out to drink in ages, let’s head out to the bar."  
“I can’t, Jim, I have a practical tomorrow, go without me.”  
He doesn’t, of course, he slumps on the bed with a pout and stares at him the entire evening in the hopes of, at the very least, inspire some pity. It doesn’t work.

"Boooones, I’m boooored."  
“I’m studying, Jim, find something to do.”  
So he does, a little less literal than McCoy had intended him to be. Next thing he knows, Jim’s tongue is on his neck and Jim’s hands are on his zipper and the grunts of protest and efforts to swat him away fade quickly. If he’s going to be perfectly honest, the kid is nearly impossible to resist.

It’s the last two weeks of finals, and Bones gets some peace because now Jim really has to study.  
Early in the evening after his last exam before summer, McCoy announces his freedom as he walks into their dorm. Jim is lying on their bed in briefs and a t-shirt, ankles crossed and brow furrowed over a PADD.

“Lucky you, my last one’s tomorrow.”

Bones can’t help the smirk as he looks up at Jim.

“Oh, really?” He kicks off his boots and strips out of the cadet reds. His mocking tone and the sound of clothes hastily thrown on the couch make Jim lift his eyes from the PADD.

“Bones, I have to study.”

“That’s too bad, Jim.” He says, crawling on top of him and spreading his legs apart enough to kneel between them and lean over to kiss his jaw.

“The exam’s tomorrow, I really have to-” He cuts himself off, biting his lip to keep a groan in when Bones grinds against him through their underwear.

“Bones…” He whines, almost a whisper. And that’s the only word other than ‘please’ he says for the next hour, after which McCoy finally slides out of him to curl up at his side. He hands him the forgotten PADD and throws an arm around his chest, pulling himself closer.

Jim turns the screen back on after the few minutes he takes to even out his breathing and refrains from kicking him when Bones mutters something about revenge being even sweeter than he thought.


End file.
